The Life of the Collins Family
by Zeppo104
Summary: This is the story of Jake and Hayley and their family. Jake is 34 and Hayley is 33. Jakeley of course. Multi-chapter! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*this is a Jake and Hayley story from the future. Jake is 34 while Hayley is have a son, Andrew who is 9 and a daughter, Annabelle who is 4.*

All was quiet in the Collins household until there was a scream followed by a cry. Jake who hear this looked up from his comic book and dashed upstairs. He followed the sound which came from the bathroom. There kneeling by the tub was his wife and his daughter. His daughter was crying and throwing her arms everywhere because she didn't want to have a bath and her mother was franticly trying to get her in the tub. "Jake, little help here." His wife, Hayley said. "Right" Jake said as he rolled up his sleeves and knelt down next to Hayley. Just then their son came into the bathroom and asked, "What's with the noise? I was trying to sleep. It is Saturday after all." He said rubbing his eyes. _Wow, He's just like a mini Jake. _Hayley thought as she looked at her son. "Sorry sweetie, your sister doesn't want a bath." Hayley said still trying to control Annabelle who was squirming more than before. "Just go downstairs and have breakfast. I'll be down in a second." Jake said finally grabbing Annabelle and putting her into the bath. "Whatever" Andrew said as he stumbled downstairs. "Wow, He's just like you were when we were younger." Hayley said looking at Jake. "No he isn't. I usually got up at 10 on Saturdays and he got up at" looks at his watch. "10…" He said looking down in defeat. "Exactly. Now go help him before he destroys the kitchen." Hayley said. Jake then turned and headed down the spiral stairs to see his son with the milk carton in his hand about to drink from it. "Don't you dare mister!" Jake warned. "You know your mother hates it when you do that and then she blames me for teaching you that." He said continuing to whine almost like he was a kid himself again. "Sorry dad. I'll get a glass." Andrew said looking in defeat as he trudged to the cabinet to get a glass. "What do you want for breakfast, buddy?" Jake said, going behind the counter and looking into the refrigerator. "I don't know. Food?" Andrew said sitting at the counter with his milk in his hand. "I'll take that as cereal." Jake said nodding and turning to get the cereal from the cabinet. "Fine by me." Andrew said shrugging. "So what are you doing today? Any plans?" Jake said as he poured the cereal into a green bowl. "Nick and I are going to the skate park at 12 and then were going to his house for lunch at around 2." Andrew said as Jake passed him the bowl. "Sounds good. What time do you think you'll be back around?" Jake asked. "Ummm… maybe around 3 or 4. Why?" Andrew said with a mouthful of cereal. "Okay, one don't talk with your mouth full and two because I have some work at the office that I need to do today but I'll be home by 3." Jake said. "Okay, so I don't need to bring my key?" Andrew said after swallowing his cereal. "I would bring it just incase something happens and I'm not back." Jake said looking at his son. Man, he looked a lot like him. Andrew had brown curly hair that was short and had dimples. On the other hand he looked a lot like Hayley with his smile and eyes. Though he had some of Hayley's features he defiantly had Jake's personality. He would sleep in late and reading comic books all day and he also liked to skateboard. Just then Hayley came in with Annabelle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Hey boys." She said as she came around the counter and gave Annabelle to Jake. "Hi mom. Bye mom." Andrew said and with that darted upstairs to his room to change into probably clothes that smelled of some mixture of food. Jake had already put Annabelle on a chair and gave her some Cheerios. "What are you doing today?" Hayley asked Jake as she sat down next to Annabelle. "I have to go to work today. We have to finish the issue by tonight and we still have a few adjustments to make. Jake worked for a comic book creator. He was the main artist for the series. He really loved his job and since it was a popular comic he got good pay too. "What about you ladies?" Jake asked looking at Hayley and Annabelle. "Annabelle has a play date with her friend Teresa today at 1 and then I have to go to Amy's _(from the episode Speed and Don't Talk to Dr. Cranius)_ house to help her pick out a new couch at around 4." Hayley said as she looked on her Blackberry just to make sure she got everything. "Well I'll be home around 3 so I can watch Annabelle while you're at Amy's." Jake offered. "Okay that would be great." Hayley said as she got up from her seat and went next to Jake. "Thanks" Hayley said and gave Jake a quick kiss and then went upstairs. Annabelle had finished her Cheerios and Jake told her to watch TV while he went upstairs and into his and Hayley's bedroom to see her putting on her earrings. "You're so beautiful" He whispered into her ear which still made her giggle like when she was 17. "Why thank you. And you're so handsome. Did you know that?" Hayley said turning in her chair to face Jake. "As a matter a fact I did know that." Jake said with a smile and the two kissed until Annabelle walked in and hugged that back of Jake's legs. "DADDY!" She yelled and held onto his legs so when he tried to walk he fell over onto the bed. She then jumped on him and the two started to laugh. Hayley began to laugh as well and before she knew it she was on the floor with Jake tickling Annabelle. Hayley was certain that she had a great life with her son, daughter and her husband.

*First chapter is done! Tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the future for this family! Remember that I am on vacation for a week but I'll update when I get back! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Life of the Collins Family

Hayley was sitting outside on her back porch looking out onto the city of Lakewood. Jake and Hayley had always lived in Lakewood. Tomorrow was her 34th birthday and she couldn't wait for it to come. She opened up a photo album that she took from the book shelf and went through it. One picture stood out to her the most and that was the day Jake and Hayley admitted their feelings.

Flashback

It was Hayley's sweet sixteen party. She didn't want a big party because she never liked the idea of it. She thought it was stupid. So, instead of a big party she had a small one at her house with all her friends. The whole cheerleading squad was there along with a few football players and Jake and Felix.  
About half way through the party Jake thought it was getting stuffy and crowded so he went upstairs and stood on the balcony over looking the street below. Hayley had just gone upstairs to look for some earrings that she borrowed from Roxanna when she saw Jake out on the balcony. Hayley walked up behind Jake and tapped him on the shoulder. Jake immediately flinched and jumped a little but turned around and was glad to see it was Hayley and not a monster. "Pretty sky huh?" Hayley said looking above and the stars. "Yeah. A lot of thongs are beautiful tonight." Jake said looking at Hayley. Hayley looked back at Jake and blushed a little bit. "Happy Birthday Hayley." Jake said not wanting to disconnect their eyes. "Thanks Jake. You know I kind of always had a little bit of a crush on you." Hayley said looking down at her hands embarrassed by what she just said. "Really?" Jake said looking almost shocked that she felt the same way. "Yeah. I was always kind of jealous when you would flirt with those other girls." Hayley said looking up to see Jake's eye connect with hers. They both began to lean when suddenly their lips touched. It just felt so right. After they both broke away from the kiss they didn't realize but Felix was down below in the Steele driveway taking pictures of the two. A flash went off by accident and Jake and Hayley both looked down at Felix. "Just thought I'd document this moment forever" Felix said with a smile. All Jake and Hayley could do was laugh.

End of flashback

Hayley sat there staring at the picture when Jake came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Going down memory lane I see" he said as he looked at the picture. "Basically. I remember that day like it was yesterday." Hayley said looking up at Jake. Jake placed a simple kiss on her lips and then let her free so the she could get up. When they closed the door leading outside Andrew came up to them and said, "Daddy, can I go to the skate park now?" he said putting on his puppy dog face. "Okay fine but only for an hour" Jake said as he led his son to the front door. "I'll be back soon" he called out to Hayley who had already gone upstairs to check on Annabelle.

Upstairs

"Hey Annabelle" Hayley said sitting on her daughter's bed. "Hi Mommy." she said looking up from her project. "What are you making?" Hayley asked as she looked at the project. "Nothing, it's a surprise for tomorrow so you can't see it so get out so that I can finish it." Annabelle said as she pushed Hayley out of her room. "Not even a peek?" hay said once outside the door. "Not even a peek" Annabelle said as she walked back to her bed and took out the project again. Hayley just smiled and walked away towards her bedroom. She looked at her phone and saw had messages from work so she decided to call them back and such.

After Hayley's last call she heard the door close. Must be Jake and Andrew coming home from the skate park. She dropped her phone on the bed and walked downstairs to see not only her husband and son but her long time friend Felix. "Oh my goodness! Felix it's you!" she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him. "How'd you find us?" she asked after letting go of him. "I ran into Jake and your son at the park. I thought I would come and say hi and Happy Early Birthday!" Felix said. "Oh thank you. Come on in. We have a lot of catching up to do.

After two hours of talking Felix said that he had to go home and tend to his pregnant wife. They exchanged goodbyes and Felix assured Hayley that he would stop by tomorrow for her birthday. After he left Andrew ran upstairs probably to talk to his friends about skateboarding. That just left Hayley and Jake sitting downstairs on the couch. Hayley's head was in the crook of Jake's neck and she was smiling. She couldn't wait for her birthday the next day.

*Another chapter is done. I don't know what's going on but I have like ideas just coming into my head and it's awesome. First flashback and first sign of Felix! You will see more of both flashbacks and more Felix. Review with ideas and comments! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the life of the Collins family

Hayley's birthday

Hayley woke up the next morning with Jake's arm draped over her waist. She gently detached herself and went to the bathroom. There on the bathroom counter was a card addressed to her. She took the card and walked back into her room to see Jake awake and sitting up against the head board reading a comic. When she walked closer to their bed he looked up and smiled. "Happy Birthday!" he said as she climbed back onto the bed and into his arms. "Thank You. Now what's in the card?" Hayley asked examining the card. "You'll have to see but you have to open it downstairs when everyone is at the table." Jake said. Just then Annabelle came running into their room and onto their bed. "Good morning Daddy! Happy Birthday Mommy!" she said as she gave Hayley a big hug. "Thank you sweetie." Hayley said returning the hug. "Annabelle, can you please go wake up Andrew and go downstairs. We'll be right there." Jake told his daughter. "Okay Daddy" she said and then rushed out of their room. The next thing they heard was a scream and a yell. "That's our girl. Strong lungs" Hayley said laughing. "Yep. Now, we have to get up and go downstairs." Jake said getting ready to get up. "Nope. Not until I get a birthday kiss" Hayley said grabbing his arm. "Yes. I almost forgot" Jake said as he knelt down on the bed and kissed hayley. "That's better" Hayley said getting out of bed.

Downstairs with Annabelle, Andrew and Hayley

Andrew and Annabelle were already sitting at the counter when Hayley came downstairs. Jake however was no where to be found. "Where's your father, kids?" Hayley asked walking behind the counter. The two kids looked at each other and Andrew said, "He had to go get something. We're supposed to make you some breakfast. How's cereal, mom?" Knowing that cereal was the only breakfast food a 9 and 4 year olds kids were capable of making hayley didn't mind.

After Hayley had eaten her cereal and the kids had eaten theirs, there were three knocks on the door. "Mommy, you need to put this around your head so you can't see" Annabelle said as she handed Hayley a blind fold. Hayley obeyed this and put it on. "Okay dad, come on in" Andrew said. Hayley hear the door open close and then a bark came. Hayley undid the blind fold to see a cute little lab sitting on the floor. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. The two kids ran up to the dog and began to pet him while Hayley went over the Jake and gave him a big kiss. "Thank you" Hayley whispered into Jake's ear. "Anything for the birthday girl! Besides you've always wanted a dog." Jake said gesturing to the leash in his hand. The kids looked up and their parents and asked, "What's his name?" Jake looked at Hayley who thought a bit and then said, "I like the name Ben." "Well then Ben it is." Jake said pulling Hayley closer.

Later that day around 3

Hayley was petting Ben in her bedroom when she walked over to her jewelry box and looked at a necklace.

Flashback

When Hayley was opening her birthday presents that night of her sixteenth birthday she came across and small box with no card. She opened it to see a necklace placed inside. She recognized the necklace because it was her grandmother's. Hayley had worn it before but then a monster ate it. She remembered she was devastated about it. She looked on the box but the person didn't write their name. Hayley thought for a second and then knew who gave it to her.  
The next day at school Hayley got to Troop Headquarters early because it was her day to check the monstrosity cells. About halfway through the job she heard the elevator close. She walked out to see Jake standing there looking wet because it was raining. "Hey Hayley, I didn't know you were here." he said looking surprised. "Yeah, it's my day to check on the cells." Hayley said lifting the clipboard that was almost like and attendance. "So how was the rest of your birthday?" Jake said trying to make conversation. "It was okay. I opened my presents." Hayley said slightly looking at Jake. "Oh any good ones?" Jake asked. "Well there was one but there wasn't a name on it so I can't say thank you for it." Hayley said trying to make him admit he gave it to her. "Well what was it?" Jake said. "It was my grandmother's necklace that got swallowed by a monster." Hayley said looking square at him. "Okay you caught me. I gave you the necklace" Jake said looking at her. "I knew it." Hayley said in triumph. She had finally got him to admit it. "Well it was a very sweet thing of you to do." Hayley said stepping closer. "Well I knew that it would make you happy so I somehow got it out of that monster." Jake said as he stepped about an inch away from her face. "Well now that you admit that you gave it to me I can thank you" Hayley said. Her warm breath on Jake's face. "How will you thank me?" Jake said looking slightly confused. "Like this" and then Hayley gave Jake a kiss.

End of flashback

Standing there looking at the very first gift Jake had gave her and then glancing over at Ben, who was laying on his back with his belly up, Hayley knew that every one of her birthdays was going to be special.

*another chapter done! Hope you guys are enjoying this series. I think in the next chapter I'll focus more on the kids instead of Hayley. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 5 more reviews for the next chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Life of the Collins Family

It's been a week since Hayley's birthday. "I can't believe school starts tomorrow." Andrew whined while sitting having a sandwich. "I'm sorry sweetie but you have to get an education." Hayley said as she made herself a sandwich. "I know but still. I wish I was home schooled." Andrew said taking another bite out of his sandwich. "I'm sorry honey but rules are rules and your father and I both have jobs." Hayley said looking at her son. Hayley worked at a office that helped organize ways for people to help others in different countries that had less privileges. She loved her job and she always want to do something that helped other people in need. Just then Jake came down stairs with Annabelle in his arms. "What are we talking about?" Jake said as he gave Annabelle to Hayley. "The fact that I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Andrew said whining again. "Well, aren't you going to be in 5th grade?" Jake asked sitting by his son. "Yeah so" Andrew said taking a bite of sandwich. "When you're in 5th grade it's like the best year." Jake said. "Whatever, I still don't want to go" Andrew said just about to go upstairs when Jake grabbed his arm. "The girls are also better" Jake whispered into Andrew's ear. Andrew's face just lit up and then a smile grew. "Never mind, I can't wait for school!" he said rushed upstairs. "What did you tell him?" Hayley asked getting the milk out of the refrigerator. "Just a secret" Jake said as he winked at Hayley.

Around 7

Jake was sitting on the couch reading a comic book when Annabelle came onto his lap. "Hey Daddy" she said putting her head on his chest. "Hey Sweetie" Jake said putting down his comic. "I'm scared to go to school tomorrow." Annabelle said as she looked up at Jake. She had all of Hayley's features except her hair, which came about to her shoulders, was brown instead of blonde. This is one of the reasons Jake could never say no to her, because she looks so much like Hayley. "You'll be okay in school. There's nothing to worry about" Jake said smiling which made Annabelle smile. "Thanks Daddy." She said as she leaned against him again. Jut then, Hayley walked through the door with Ben on his leash. "I'm home" Hayley said. Annabelle jumped off of Jake and ran towards her mom and Ben. "Ben!" she yelled and began to pat him. Hayley walked past the two and went over to Jake who looked almost asleep. "Jake? Are you asleep?" Hayley said nudging him. Jake woke up with a sudden burst. "I wasn't asleep" he said and then looked around. "I believe that you were which means that we have to go to bed. There's school tomorrow" Hayley said as she went over to Annabelle an picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

After Hayley had put Annabelle to bed she walked into her room to see Jake already there turning his phone off. She got into her pajamas and got into bed. Jake adjusted himself so that he wrapped his arms around Hayley so she couldn't move. Hayley whispered, "I love you" Jake who heard this, whispered into Hayley's ear, "I love you too" Suddenly a flashback came into both of their minds at the same time.

Flashback

Hayley and Jake had been dating for a good year or so by now. They were going to their one year anniversary. They went to a restaurant and then for a walk along the beach. On the beach they held hands and Hayley giggled at everything Jake said, which made Jake feel very proud of himself. They stopped to sit down and enjoy the view. "It's so pretty. It's the perfect time because the sun is just setting." Hayley said as she looked at the sunset. "Hayley, you know I like you a lot right?" Jake said turning to face her. "Yeah..." Hayley said looking at him. "Well, I wan to say something but I don't know how you feel so I'm not sure to say it or not. Sometimes what I'm about to say ruins a relationship and sometimes it doesn't and I can figure out with you if you'll freak or not" Jake said as he rambled. "Jake, stop talking and I love you too" Hayley said smiling. "Oh thank goodness you felt the same way because if you didn't we could just go back to liking" Jake said rambling a bit more. Hayley just shook her head and kissed Jake long and hard. Jake stopped talking and kissed her back. When they pulled away they looked at the sunset with Hayley's arms wrapped and around one of Jake's arms.

End of flashback

At about 3 in the morning there was a thump on their bed. Hayley, who was a light sleeper, looked up to see her daughter wedged in between Jake and herself. Jake who was a very heavy sleeper didn't even notice. "Annabelle, sweetie what's going on?" Hayley said as she wrapped her arms around Annabelle. "I got scared in the night because of the stories Andrew told me" Annabelle said now crying on Hayley. Hayley who didn't know what to do about a bad dream woke Jake up with a slap on the back. He woke up in and instant and began looking around. When he saw Annabelle crying on Hayley he looked at Hayley with a confused face. "Annabelle, do you want to talk about you're bad dream?" Hayley asked telling Jake that it was about a bad dream. Annabelle just shook her head. "Sweetie, it's okay. Mommy and daddy are right here with you." Jake said rubbing his daughter's back. "You can sleep with us tonight, okay?" Hayley said lifting Annabelle's head up to look at her. Annabelle nodded and went under the covers. Jake pulled her into hug and both fell asleep like that in and instant. Annabelle is a daddy's girl. Hayley thought as she lay back down to fall back asleep.

*another chapter done! Next time it will be the kids first days of school and another flashback. I might write Felix into it but he will be in the flashback if anywhere. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 5 review until the next chapter*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the life of the Collins family

First day of school

"Mom, where are my sneakers?" Andrew yelled as he came down the stairs. "Here you go honey." Hayley said as she passed him his shoes. "Where is my drawing pad?" Jake said rushing down the stairs tying his tie. "Living room table." Hayley said pointing in the living room direction. "Mommy where's my skirt with the flowers on it?" Annabelle said from the top of the stairs. "Clean laundry pile in Mommy and Daddy's bedroom" Hayley said looking at her daughter. "So, you're going to drop them off and I'll pick them up?" Hayley said as Jake was getting his stuff in his bag. "Yeah, that was the plan." "Okay kids. Time to go to school" Jake yelled upstairs. "Coming" Andrew and Annabelle both yelled coming down the stairs. "Bye" Hayley said kissing each one of their heads and giving Jake a big kiss on the mouth. "Eww" the two kids said in disgust. "Yeah yeah. Come on and get into the car" Jake said nudging them along. "See you after school." Hayley called out to them. When the door closed Hayley let out a big sigh and went back to clean the breakfast.

At 3:00pm School pick up time

Hayley drove up to the pick up zone just at 3. She saw Andrew first who was talking to a girl who walked away leaving him in defeat. She then saw Annabelle talking to a little girl about her size. They were trading stickers. Both Andrew and Annabelle saw the car and walked over. Annabelle climbed in first followed by Andrew.

"How was your first day of school?" Hayley asked once they were driving. "Horrible" Andrew said as he looked out the window. "Well, my day was great!" Annabelle said as she bounced in her car seat. "Andrew honey, do you want to talk about it?" Hayley asked looking at him through the mirror. "Not really, it's more for a dad thing" Andrew said still looking out the window. "Oh I see. Does this issue have to do with girls?" Hayley said looking vey suspicious. "Maybe it does or maybe it doesn't." Andrew said looking at his mom through the mirror. "Okay I'll stay out of it." Hayley said as they drive up into the driveway. "Okay now the cleaners were just here so I expect everything to be nice and clean." Hayley said as she closed the door for the two kids. "Okay Mommy" they both said waiting by the door. Hayley opened the door and the two kids rushed upstairs to their rooms.

Around 6 which is when Jake gets home from work

Jake walked into the house and let a deep sigh release. He had a hard day at work. Lots of drawings and ideas today. "Hi Honey" Hayley said greeting him with a kiss. "Good evening" Jake said kissing back. "Dad you're home. Thank goodness!" Andrew said as he came down the stairs and looked at his dad. "What's up buddy?" Jake said looking down. "I have to talk to you about an issue. Can we talk in the living room?" Andrew said turning towards the living room. "Okay..." Jake said as he looked at Hayley. Hayley mouthed the word "girls" and turned on her heel towards the kitchen. Jake shrugged and carried his bag into the living room and sat in the reclining chair. "So what's up?" He asked Andrew. "It's about girls." Andrew said looking at his palms. "What about them?" Jake asked. "Why are they so hard to get?" Andrew said putting on a confused face. "Andrew, you should get used to that. I remember when I was younger and I tried to get all the girls." Jake said drifting off a bit into memory lane. "Really? Girls played hard to get as well?" Andrew said looking astonished. "Of course. Your mother and I did it all the time. We never admitted our feelings for a good 7 years but we didn't want to tell the other person." Jake said. "So, mom played hard to get to?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, we would always fight to cover up our feelings. Usually when a girl fights with you a lot it means she has a crush on you." Jake said smiling a bit. "Oh I see" Andrew said having a sudden realization. "Are there any girls that pick on you a lot?" Jake asked looking suspicious. "Well there is one but I don't think I like her back." Andrew said thinking a bit. "Tell me about her." Jake said. "Well, her name is Savannah and she has blond hair and is really smart and has blue eyes. She is really athletic and she has a pink binder and a blue lunch box with butterflies on it. She had a clip in her hair today and she had a purple jacket and a pink skirt with a light pink top on today." Andrew said dreamily staring off into space. "Sounds like someone has a crush in Savannah." Jake said in a teasing voice. "Do not. I just watch her every move and observe her clothing choices." Andrew said trying to cover up his crush. "Okay, whatever you say." Jake said leaning back in the chair. "Okay I have to go talk to Nick about school. Thanks for the talk dad." Andrew said running up the stairs. "Anytime son" Jake yelled after him. Jake got up and walked over to Ben, who was sitting on the ground chewing on a toy. He sat down and began to pet Ben. Hayley came in and sat next to him and leaned against Jake's shoulder. "Looks like that went well." Hayley said referring to the father son talk. "Yeah, he already has a crush and it's the first day of school." Jake said looking proud. "Whatever, I'm just glad that now he'll go to school because of his crush." Hayley said looking up at Jake. Jake smiled and leaned down to give Hayley a kiss. "I love you" Hayley said when they broke the kiss. "I love you too" Jake said. Just then the dog barked and the two looked at the dog and then at each other and began to laugh.

*Another chapter is done! Can't believe I'm going this fast! Next time will be their wedding flashback and more Annabelle. I love writing about her, she's so cute! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 5 review until the next one!*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the life of the Collins family

The Friday after school started

"Mommy, I got my first homework assignment!" Annabelle said as she came through the door. "What is it?" Hayley asked from the couch. Usually she picked up the kids from school but since she felt sick so, Jake picked them up. "I have to bring in a picture of all the members of my family." Annabelle said giving Hayley the sheet that explained the directions. "Well, you have a very big family. You have grandma and grandpa and other grandma and grandpa and Aunt Phoebe." Hayley said listing all the relatives. "I know. I need to find a picture of each family member." Annabelle said pointing to where it said that on the sheet. "Well, I'm sure we have pictures of everyone. Can you go get a photo album from the bookshelf?" Hayley said setting the paper down on the table and sitting up. Annabelle took a white album down from the shelf and walked over and sat on Hayley's lap. "Which album is this?" Annabelle asked looking at the first few pictures. "This is our wedding album." Hayley said looking at the picture of her in the white dress. "What was your wedding like?" Annabelle asked looking up at Hayley.

Flashback

It was July 23rd when the wedding took place. Hayley had on a beautiful dress that was strapless and had beading on the top part and the bottom flowed out around her. Her mom and Amy were fixing every little thing possible even though they only had 5 minutes. Her father walked in and smiled looking at his daughter who was getting married at 23. Yes, it's a bit young to get married but it just seemed like the right thing to do. Hayley was sure that Jake was the man for her. No questions asked. Her mother and Amy stepped out of the room to leave the daughter and father together. Hayley looked at her dad and smiled then the music began to play and they linked arms.

Meanwhile, Jake was in his room getting ready with his best man Teddy. "You're fine dude." Teddy said as he watched Jake fix his tie over and over again. "Dude, you don't know Hayley. Everything has to be perfect." Jake said as he took a deep breath and said, "Let's go"

First, Jake and Teddy took their positions near the alter. Then Amy came down the isle as Hayley's bridesmaid. Then Hayley came down with her dad. She looked beautiful and she had a big smile on her face as she looked at Jake who was smiling as well. As Hayley stood next to Jake, he whispered in her ear, "Ready?" "Absolutely" Hayley said giving him on last smile before turning to the minister.

End if flashback

"Mommy, that's so sweet!" Annabelle said as she listened to the story. "Thank you sweetie." Hayley said as she looked back at the pictures. They looked at pictures for a good 2 hours until Hayley said she had to make dinner so Annabelle got off Hayley's lap and walked upstairs. Hayley walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner.

Hayley was just about finished with dinner when Jake came in. "Something smells good." Jake said coming around the counter and kissing Hayley. "Just some pasta and a meat sauce with green beans." Hayley pointing each thing as she said it. "Good luck trying to make them eat green beans." Jake said. "I know that you won't eat them either but I'll try anyways." Hayley said giving Jake a nudge in the side. "Fine, I'll eat some beans but only to set a good example." Jake said taking a bean and popping it into his mouth. "Good boy." Hayley said as she laughed. "Kids, dinner" Jake yelled and you could hear the footsteps that followed. "Andrew set the table please" Hayley said as she motioned towards the table. "Do I have to?" Andrew said in a whining tone. "Yes" Jake said. "Fine." Andrew said as she went over to take the plates out. "What can I do, Mommy?" Annabelle said trying to be helpful. "Can you get the napkins out of the drawer and place them on the table?" Hayley said looking at the napkins. "Sure." Annabelle said as she skipped over to the napkins. "I'll be right back. I have to go feed the dog." Jake said as he went around into the pantry to get the dog food. "Okay" Hayley said pouring the sauce into a bowl.

They are now all sitting around the table and eating. "So, Andrew how was your first week?" Jake asked. "It was awesome. I already have a girlfriend!" Andrew said smiling. "Nice." Jake said as he high-fives his son. Hayley just rolled her eyes. "What?" Jake said noticing the eye roll. "I'm happy for my son." Jake said defending for himself. "Whatever just eat your food." Hayley said as she put a piece of pasta in her mouth.

That evening, everyone was sitting in the living room. Andrew was doing his homework not by choice but by command. Annabelle was playing with her dolls. Jake was drawing a monster in a sketch pad and Hayley was petting the dog. It was the perfect family moment.

*Not the best ending I know but I do like the beginning. I need ideas now. I just can't think of anything else. So please help me and send in your suggestions and comments. Thanks!*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the life of the Collins family

The next day

Hayley was sitting with Annabelle looking at more photo albums. When Hayley turned the page something stood out to Annabelle. She took Hayley's hand and looked at the shiny ring on her right finger. "That's a pretty ring. Where did you get it?" Annabelle said examining the ring. "Your father gave it to me when he proposed." Hayley said looking down at her ring. "How did he pro-propose?" Annabelle asked stumbling to say the word propose. "Well, I'll tell you the story." Hayley said looking at her daughter. "Okay" Annabelle said as she adjusted herself so she was facing Hayley.

Flashback

It was the summer after both Jake and Hayley had graduated from college. Hayley went to Brown and Jake went to_. They had both kept their relationship going long distance. They saw each other every summer and on the vacations from school. They were both 22 and they agreed to meet at the Lakewood High School where their lockers were in high school. Jake was so nervous he was playing with his fingers as he walked through the hallways. It was empty but they were able to come in because Mr. Stockley gave them the keys. Jake had talked to Hayley's mom a week ago and she was so excited for her daughter. Jake got to their lockers first and stood there feeling the box in his pocket. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

Hayley just drove up in her silver hybrid. She didn't know why they decided to meet here. Maybe there was something wrong in the school. She walked through the empty hallways and looked around. It looked the same as when they were there a few years ago. She spotted Jake who was looking out the indoor with his hands in his pockets. Hayley snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder which startled him. "Hey" Hayley said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, you scared me for a second." Jake said putting his hand to his chest. "Sorry, why are we here anyways?" Hayley said looking their old lockers. "Because I want this moment to be special." Jake said putting the box inside his hand in his pocket. "What's so special about standing next to our lockers and a smelly trash can?" Hayley said looking at the trash can and plugging her nose. "Well, this is where we first meet in high school and it was the first time you ever talked to me since the third grade. "Jake said. "Oh, so that makes it special?" Hayley said laughing slightly. "No but this will make it special." Jake said as he got down on one knee. Hayley gasped and was speechless. "Hayley, will you marry me?" Jake said opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring with and big diamond in the middle with two little diamonds on the sides. Hayley was speechless and just stood there in shock. Jake was still kneeling and he looked up at her and said, "Hayley, are you there?" "I-I-I yes" Hayley said which was all she could say now because she was in so much shock. "Yes to which question?" Jake asked hopping it was to the first one. "Yes to both." Hayley said with a smile. Jake then stood up and kissed Hayley. He took her right hand and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly.

End of flashback

"Oh, it's a pretty ring Mama" Annabelle said still inspecting the ring while listening to the story. "Okay now Dada is going to be home any minute and you Missy haven't cleaned you room." Hayley said poking her index finger on Annabelle's nose. "Okay I'll go clean my room." Annabelle said getting off of Hayley's lap and skipping upstairs.

Jake didn't feel good today as he came through the door. He had a stuffy nose and a cough and he had a headache. He unlocked the door and was greeted by Hayley who had a smile on her face. "Jake, what happened? You look terrible." Hayley said inspecting him. "Thank you, that's just what you want to hear when you walk through the door." Jake said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. Why about how was your day?" Hayley said correcting herself. "Horrible. Work was stressful and now I think I'm coming down with something." Jake said sneezing. "Oh, go into the living room and I'll go make you some tea." Hayley said taking Jake's bags out of his hands while he walked over to the couch.

Andrew came downstairs to see if dinner was ready when he saw his father wrapped up in blankets. "Look Dad, you're a mummy!" Andrew said gesturing to all the blankets. "Yes I am son. I'm sick so don't come too close to me." Jake said sniffling. "Oh I'm sorry Dad. Being sick sucks. You have to take yucky medicine that tastes discussing." Andrew said cringing when He said medicine. "Yeah it's pretty bad stuff but it makes you feel better." Jake said. "Yes, but why can't they make the flavors taste less bad." Andrew said. "I don't know son." Jake said shaking his head. "Oh well, why's for dinner?" Andrew asked. "I think chicken but I'm not sure. Go ask your mother." Jake said as he went back to reading his comic. Andrew walked away and into the kitchen to see chicken on the frying pan. "Hey honey" Hayley said looking up from sprinkling seasonings onto the chicken. "Hey mom, I need to ask you a question. "Andrew said looking at his mom. "Okay, ask away" Hayley said turning to get the salt from the cabinet out. "It's about a girl. What do I get her for a present?" Andrew asked. "What's the present for? "Hayley asked. "Her birthday is next weekend and I want to get something special for her because she's my girlfriend. I just don't know what to get." Andrew said. "Well, how about we go tomorrow to get a present. I'll help you pick it out. "Hayley said."Okay, I'll set the table now." Andrew said getting the plates. "Thank you" Hayley said looking at her son and smiling. Jake came in looking a mess. His hair was all over the place and his clothes were wrinkled. "Well, looks like someone had a nap." Hayley said trying to fix Jake's hair. "Yeah and I feel much better." Jake said smiling. "That's good because it dinner time so go get ready." Hayley said looking at his clothes. "I will" Jake said as he kissed her cheek and went upstairs.

After dinner they played a family game of Monopoly and then it was bed time. Hayley tucked Annabelle to sleep while Jake put Andrew to bed but not really. Hayley walked into her bedroom to see Jake already asleep in his day clothes. She smiled at him and then put her pajamas on. She crawled into bed and lay on her side. Jake turned over and draped his arm around her waist. She then fell asleep dreaming about her children and her husband.

*Another chapter is done! Ending isn't the best but I tried. Another chapter is coming soon. I know I wrote so many at once but I had brainstorms of ideas. Hayley gets a surprise in the next chapter. Guess what it is. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the life of the Collins family

Hayley woke up the next morning on Jake's chest. She smiled to herself and began to stir. Jake noticed this and woke up. "Good morning beautiful." Jake said as he kissed the top of her head. "Good morning to you too." Hayley said looking up and smiling at Jake. "I don't want to work today. Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Hayley whined. Hayley did work from home but she still didn't feel like work, not today. "I know but we have to work. It's Monday." Jake said as he took off the covers and sat at the edge of the bed. "No good morning kiss?" Hayley said turning his face towards her. "Why of course." Jake said smiling and giving Hayley a sweet kiss before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

After breakfast the kids and Jake were just out the door. "Bye mom." the two said in unison. Jake ran up to Hayley and kissed her on the check. "Bye" he whispered. "Okay, let's go kids." Jake said pushing them out the door. "See you after school." Hayley yelled after them. Just when the door closed Hayley felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. After throwing up about 3 times she finally contained herself and stood up and got some medicine. She didn't know what this meant. She never got sick and no one had gotten sick in he family since last week when Jake was sick. Then the thought occurred to her. Am I pregnant? She thought as she traced back to the last time her and Jake had had intercourse. Her eyes got wide and she ran upstairs to get her phone. She quickly dialed Amy's phone number and waited in panic. "Hello" Amy said on the other line. "I think I'm pregnant!" Hayley said into the phone still in panic. "OMG are you sure?" Amy said. "I think so. I still haven't taken a test." Hayley said. "Come over and you can take a test." Amy said as she calmed her voice to help Hayley. "Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Hayley said already grabbing her keys and purse.

Hayley stood there waiting in Amy's bathroom. The little stick was sitting on the counter. Hayley was sitting on the toilet running her hands through her fingers. Amy was outside the door awaiting the answer. After three minutes was up, Hayley took a deep breath and walked over to the counter. She saw a little pink plus sign in the window. She screamed and Amy rushed into the room. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she screamed with Hayley.

Hayley walked through the door and was still in shock. I'm pregnant. She thought. How am I going to tell Jake? And the kids? She had so many things running through her mind when the door unlocked and in walked Jake. "Hey honey" Jake said coming closer to Hayley. "Hey" Hayley said in a cheerful mood. "Why are you so happy?" Jake asked a smiling Hayley. "Well, I was just at Amy's because I didn't feel well and I'm pregnant." Hayley said in one breath really fast. "Say the last part again." Jake said a bit shocked and confused. "I'm pregnant." Hayley said again. "You are?" Jake said putting on a smile. Hayley just nodded and Jake scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.

Around 4 when the kids come home

"How was soccer practice today?" Hayley asked as the kids and Jake came through the door. "Good, I got three goals today." Andrew said in triumph. "Good job, you're really improving." Hayley said with a smile. She would usually pick the kids up but considering the fact that she's pregnant Jake told her to take it easy. She on the other hand didn't want to. "And how was dance class?" she asked Annabelle once Andrew sprinted upstairs. "It was good. We did a lot of skips and jumps." She said. "That's great honey. Could you go upstairs for a minute? I have to talk with your father." Hayley said and with that Annabelle skipped away.

"When should we tell them?" Hayley said in a whisper. "I don't know. Maybe at dinner?" Jake suggested. "No, then they won't eat their food. Let's tell them after dinner while they're sitting in the living room doing their homework." Hayley said. "Sounds good." Jake said as he smiled and placed a hand on Hayley's stomach.

After dinner that night

"Dad, what's 30x26?"Andrew asked as he stared at his homework blankly. "I don't know. Ask your mother" Jake said not even looking up from his computer. "Jake!" Hayley yelled from the other side of the room. "What?" Jake yelled back, finally looking up from the computer. "Help your son with his homework. NOW!" Hayley said giving Jake the death stare. Jake knew that stare too well and quickly shut his laptop and hurried over towards his son who sat at the coffee table.

Flashback

Jake and Hayley were sitting in the living room. Hayley was pregnant with Andrew for just about a month. "Jake, Honey, can you get me some ice cream?" Hayley said looking up from her magazine. "At 11pm? Are you crazy?" Jake said looking at Hayley like she was insane. "No I'm not. I'm a pregnant woman who gets cravings and right now I crave ice cream." Hayley said. Jake looked to see the first death stare he hadn't receive in a while. Hayley would always give it to him when they were in the Troop and he would mess up. She would have to stay after and miss cheerleading or student council and she would get pissed at Jake. Hayley would narrow her eyes and would stare at Jake. Jake quickly got up and ran towards his keys and ran to the car. Hayley smiled to herself and said, "The death stare always works." Then she went back to reading her magazine.

End of flashback

After Andrew finished his math homework, Jake and Hayley looked at each other and Hayley nodded. "Kids, your mother and I have some news for you." Jake said looking at Hayley. "What? Are you getting a divorce?" Andrew blurted out and got up. "What are you talking about? We're not getting a divorce." Hayley said looking at her son in disbelief. "Then what is it? You guys never have some news unless it's bad." Andrew said. "That's not true." Jake said. "Yeah it is. Once the news was my cat died and another was when grandma was sick but she lived." Andrew said proving his point. "Fine so maybe we've told you some bad news as well but this is good news." Jake said. "What is it?" Annabelle said standing beside her brother. "I'm pregnant." Hayley said putting her hand on her stomach. "Really?" Annabelle screamed with joy. Hayley nodded and smiled. "Oh thank goodness it's not bad news." Andrew said letting out a sigh of relief. Then he realized something. "Does that mean there will be another baby in this house soon?" He asked looking at his parents. Both of them nodded. "Then forget what I said. This is going to be a disaster. I thought one little kids was enough but two really?" Andrew said pointing to Annabelle. "HEY!" Annabelle said (more like yelled. She gets that from Hayley) "I'm not little anymore. I'm almost 5!" Annabelle stated as she held up five fingers. The two kept arguing and Jake and Hayley just stood there and looked at each other. Both were thinking this was going to be a long road ahead of them.

*Sorry for the late update. I got a little writers block in the middle but I'm back! For the next few weeks I'll probably do another chapter every week just because of school. I'll write it during the week and then upload it on weekends so write all suggestions and comments on weekends. Until next weekend! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jake, Where is the ice cream?" Hayley yelled from the kitchen while looking in the freezer. "It's on the right side." Jake said from the living room. It was 11pm and Hayley was having cravings again. She was 1 month pregnant and already giving Jake a hard time. "Found it." Hayley said as she grabbed a spoon and walked into the living room and sat down next to Jake, who was watching TV. "Jake, honey can you turn off the TV?" Hayley said trying to get Jake's attention. "Not now, I'm watching the game." Jake said staring at the TV, looking at the players zig and zag across the screen. "Jacob Adam Collins!" Hayley yelled into Jake's ear, which made him jump and look at her. Hayley never used Jake's full name unless there was something really important or she got really mad at him. Jake realized this and quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "What?" Jake said looking slightly annoyed at Hayley. "I want to talk to you." Hayley said with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "About what?" Jake said. "I got a phone call today from my mom." Hayley said putting down the ice cream and walking over to sit next to him. "What was it about?" Jake said rolling his eyes. He knew that her mom called every day about nothing so the news was usually that she got a new purse. "She told me my grandmother was in the hospital." Hayley said tearing up a bit. "And last night she said she went away." Hayley said crying now into Jake's shoulder. Jake couldn't believe it. Hayley's mom actually had something important to say for once. He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her like that for the rest of the night as she cried.

Andrew woke up the next morning and walked downstairs to see both his mom and dad asleep on the couch. "Mom? Dad?" He said as he walked closer to them. Jake was the first one to wake up and he got up making sure to not disturb Hayley and led his son into the kitchen.

"Andrew, Mommy is going through a hard time right now so for this whole day you have to do anything you can to make her feel better." Jake said with his hands on Andrew's shoulders. "Why? What happened? Is it another mood swing? Those are awful." Andrew said with a look of dread on his face. "Tell me about it." Jake mumbled. "Anyways, it doesn't have anything to do with that. It's something going on with her family." Jake said looking at his son. "I'm family aren't I?" Andrew said pointing to himself. They made him smart. Jake thought as he tried to think of a way to not tell Andrew that his favorite grandparent died. "Yes, you are but this is something that your mom needs to tell you. It's her family." Jake said letting go of Andrew's shoulders. "Okay, I'll wait till she tells me." Andrew said getting an apple and rushing upstairs.

Just then Hayley walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Jake, what did Andrew want?" Hayley said walking towards him. "He wanted to know…why we were on the couch." Jake said. "You didn't tell him did you?" Hayley said suddenly getting annoyed. "No I didn't. I thought it would be best if you told them." Jake said wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Fine, I will but not today. I have to be able to say it without crying." Hayley said letting go of the hug. "I understand. Should I go get Annabelle?" Jake said rubbing her arms. "Okay, I start breakfast." Hayley said walking towards the refrigerator and Jake walked upstairs.

"Annabelle?" Jake said as he crept into her room. When he stepped he stepped on a doll which sang a song. Jake quickly picked it up and tried to turn it off but couldn't. "Dad? Is that you?" Annabelle said rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Yeah, it's me sweetie." Jake said trying to get to her bed. "When did you get so many toys?" Jake said finally on her bed and sitting right below her feet. "I don't know. I guess I have to clean my room." Annabelle said shrugging. "Yeah, this looks like my room when I was in high school." Jake said remembering his room. "Wow, I really need to clean it then." Annabelle said hopping off her bed and began to pick up her toys. "Why right now?" Jake said asking questionably. "Because mom said that your room was discussing and that no one should ever get their room like that. So I better start cleaning before she sees." Annabelle said picking up more toys. Jake just laughed and got up and attacked Annabelle from behind and carried her back to her bed. "Put me down! Do you want mommy to kill me when she comes into my room." Annabelle said being put down by Jake. "Come here." Jake said patting his lap. Annabelle obeyed and sat on his lap. "Why don't you have breakfast and then clean your room?" Jake said looking at his daughter. "But what if mommy comes up and sees." Annabelle said looking around her room. "I'll stall her until you're done." Jake said poking her nose which made her laugh. "Fine, besides I'm really hungry." Annabelle said as she hopped down from the bed and rushed out of the room.

Jake smiled to himself and walked out of the room and down stairs to see Annabelle giving Hayley a big hug. "There are my two favorite girls." Jake said as he went over to the two girls. Hayley, for the first time since she woke up, smiled at Jake. A real smile that didn't look fake. Jake, who saw Hayley's smile, smiled back kissed her cheek. "I want breakfast!" Annabelle said as she hopped up onto a seat at the counter. "Well, lucky for you Mommy made special pancakes today." Hayley said taking the batter and pouring it onto the frying pan. "Did I hear pancakes?" Andrew yelled from the top of the stairs with a smile on his face. "Come and get some." Jake said gesturing for him to come down. A second later he was sitting next to his sister pouring a bucket load of syrup on his pancakes. Even though I lost my grandmother I still had a great family and we're going to get another one. Hayley thought as she watched her family eat pancakes and smiled.

*Another chapter done! Sorry I didn't upload last weekend. I had school orientation because I switched schools. Now, I will start uploading a new chapter every weekend or so. Please review and tell me any ideas you have that you would like to see! Till next time REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*


End file.
